


Your Longing Gaze

by Lushii_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushii_Love/pseuds/Lushii_Love
Summary: Armin has been exchanging longing stares with you for long enough. If he doesn’t want to make the first move, then you will.Who could have known you’d end up pushed up against the wall in the nightclub bathroom… Well, you sure as hell did not but now that you’re here, you might as well enjoy it.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Armin/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Your Longing Gaze

Armin’s breath is hot and heavy as it mingles with your own puffs of air. If you didn’t know any better, you’d guess he just ran a marathon. The way his chest rises and falls with a rapid speed gives away just how breathless he is from the kiss you two just shared.  
  
It is difficult for you to comprehend just how you got yourself in this situation. With him pressed up against you in a locked bathroom, holding your face with purpose as desire fills his eyes.  
  
Truth be told, you really hoped he would make a move on you. It’s been a while since you’ve started exchanging yearning stares and you were getting more and more desperate for him. For him to tell you of his affections, for his touch and proximity, for everything he had to offer. The longing was becoming unbearable and so you decided to push his buttons just a little bit. 

Still, you didn’t expect him to actually lift a finger when you chose to wear one of your shorter dresses for the party your entire friend group went to, nor did you think he’d get so riled up when you pushed your body up against his on the dancefloor of the club. If anything, you thought he’d just blush and gently push you away. 

Maybe it was the excessive amount of alcohol you both drank or maybe it was just his patience and self-restraint running out. Either way, when you leaned in to whisper in his ear with a sultry tone, he didn’t act the way you predicted at all. Instead, he seemed to hold your waist with more intent, pulling you closer as you shared your needy desire for his attention.  
  
He didn’t hesitate for a second as he led you through the dancing crowd into the nearest segregated area which just so happened to be a small bathroom. It wasn’t exactly romantic, but the way he pinned you to the wall as he kissed you had your knees shaking anyway. 

And so, now you finally get to have Armin close enough to satisfy that craving in your heart and body. 

You exchange lust filled looks, but there is so much more behind those stares. There is a desire to be near one another. Both of you feel it, you are aware of it especially when he lets out a satisfied hum.  
  
“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long,” he tells you as he plays with your bottom lip with his thumb, smearing your and his saliva all over it. Your lips are puffy and abused from the rough kiss you just shared and it makes him want to kiss you even more. “Should have done this sooner.”  
  
When he brings his lips to yours again, they are somehow softer, gentler. The first kiss was needy, raw and hasty. This one on the other hand carries more emotion, as if he just now realized he finally gets to kiss you and he enjoys it to his heart's content. 

His gently caresses your face as he guides your movements. You can’t help but whimper when he leans even closer so that your bodies touch. His right thigh rests comfortably against your center and you moan into the kiss at the foreign friction.  
  
He seems to have been waiting for this to happen because as soon as you open your lips in a desperate cry for his touch, he lickes them before easing his tongue into your mouth, rubbing it against your own with tender desire. You let him take the lead and only hold onto his shoulders before your legs give out from all the pleasure. 

“I’ve always wondered just how it’d feel to kiss you,” he confesses when he finally stops kissing you to inhale some much needed air. There is a string of saliva still connecting you to him as he remains close enough to brush his nose against his.

“And how did it feel, Armin?” you ask with a heavy breath, unable to look away from him. It makes you go crazy. The hammering in your chest and core is making it difficult to focus on anything but the hunger you feel for him. 

He hugs your waist and completely erases the little distance that still remained between the two of you as he nuzzles the crook of your neck. You can feel him inhale and groan in delight.  
  
“Like I just discovered the most beautiful place on Earth, so warm and cozy.”  
  
You are glad that he can’t see your face since it’s red not only from the alcohol, but especially from his words. To give him more access, and to hide your face from him even further, you turn your head to the other side.  
  
Immediately, he starts nibbling softly on your sensitive skin, kissing and licking his way up your neck before he reaches the flesh just below your ear. The attention he gives to the spot makes you moan out loud and when he sucks on the delicate skin, you can’t help but squeeze his shoulders.  
  
The tension in you is building and you unintentionally grind against his thigh that is still safely nested between your aching legs.  
  
“Armin, it’s too intense,” you barely manage to whisper. 

It’s not like you expect him to stop, but you definitely don’t think he’d push his teasing even further. He surprises you when you feel him lick the outer shell of your ear before he breathes against it, making your legs give out on you.  
  
Luckily, hoists you up against the wall with more force so that you don’t completely fail to stand on your feet.  
  
“You are so sensitive,” he comments with a slight hint of embarrassment in his voice, but first and foremost, you notice he is intrigued. 

Armin has always been an observer. You’ve noticed he liked to watch people rather than interact with them, but at this very moment he is enjoying the best of both worlds. You know he enjoys watching you, after all, he’s spent the past few months looking your way. Right now, however, he gets to be the one who makes you change your expressions to his liking. He relishes in these feelings, yours as well as his. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he questions when you let out a particularly loud whimper. He doesn’t want to pressure you into anything, nor make you uncomfortable in any way. That’s the last thing he’d want for you and so he presses a few pecks on your cheeks after he asks, showing you he has your best interests in heart. 

You, however, didn’t whimper because he was giving your sensitive skin too much attention, but rather too little. As much as his touches drive you crazy, you think you might cry if he doesn’t give you more.  
  
“No, continue.”

“Can I touch you then?” he makes sure as he plays with the bottom hem of your dress, revealing his intentions to you. You feel goosebumps all over your body, even more desperate for him than you ever were before. 

“Yes, please,” you manage to cry softly, nodding your head. His breath hitches just a little and when he raises his head to look at you, you notice he is red in his face. Even in the darkness of the dimly lit bathroom you can see how the red hue on his face deepens. Yet his eyes are lidded with lust and anticipation as he brings his lips to your collarbone to kiss the spot with hunger. 

Your hands shoot to his soft hair, pulling on it ever so gently. You can hear him groan against your skin as he moves his lips even lower to suck on your already aroused nipple through the thin fabric of your dress. _How glad you are you didn’t wear a bra under the dress._ The additional friction of the single layer of clothing hiding your chest from the man makes the sensation all the more arousing. He uses his hand to play with the other nipple, giving it a light tug or squeeze every few seconds. 

Armin watches and listens to your reactions. Whenever you let out an especially loud moan, he makes sure to repeat the movement which makes you even weaker in his arms.  
  
He decides to try something different to see how you’d respond, grazing his teeth over the erect peak in his mouth. It surprises you and it earns him the loudest moan yet. Your back arches further into him, shaking like a leaf in the wind, just about ready to fall apart under his touch.  
  
“A-Armin!” you call for him, almost forcefully tugging on his hair to support yourself, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He only pushes his knee up against your needy center and grazes your breast with his teeth once more. Just him playing with your chest like this is enough to make you see the stars. 

He lets go of your nipple with a wet pop before he gives it a few kitten licks. The fabric around the nipple is darker in color from all the wet touches of his mouth. Now that there is no warmth to cover the damp spot, the coolness of the air hits it instead, sending more shivers down your spine. 

“You are so beautiful, I just can’t help myself.” He is so perfect, you think as he kisses you.  
  
There is no rationality left in your already fucked-up state. You want him so very much, it’s unbearable.  
  
He doesn’t even get a chance to react when you quickly switch positions, pushing him up against the wall. You fall to your knees, looking up at him as if he is all that matters in this world. 

Quickly, you start to unbuckle his belt and pants. You can see how he wants to protest, probably because of the surprising shift in your approach, but before he gets a chance to utter a word, you take out his already hard cock and play with the leaking tip. It’s big and heavy in your hands. 

Just the thought of his girthy length being inside you makes you moan as you worship him with your hand.  
  
A loud groan escapes his lips. You see him hide his eyes with a forearm, as if he was suddenly too embarrassed to watch you pleasure him. Only when you start licking his hardness does he dare admire you with his eyes, quickly entangling his fingers in your hair, pulling you gently closer to him.  
  
“Goddamnit,” he breaths almost inaudibly, caressing your cheek with the other hand, “I thought-” his breath hitches as you take him in your mouth, “I-I just thought I’d get to taste you first.” He looks almost bashful, but now that he made eye contact with you, he can’t look elsewhere. 

You take him in as much as you can, almost gagging around his throbbing cock.  
  
He moans in pleasure but tries to guide you off his prick. “Don’t f-force yourself, _ah!_ ” He has trouble getting those words out, obviously enjoying the feeling of your throat around him. Nonetheless, he pulls on your hair with a quiet plea, so that you don’t hurt your throat. 

You don’t budge. If anything, you relax the muscles in your throat and take him even further, earning you a loud moan of your name in praise. It is a bit straining and you have to fight back the uncomfortable feeling, but seeing Armin throw his head back in pleasure makes it all worth it.  
  
You start bobbing your head along his length, taking him as far as you can while holding onto his thighs. When he looks back down at you, he finds your eager, lust lidded eyes.  
  
Something about the way he stares at you changes, as if he truly ran out of patience. That look alone makes you moan around him. There is some danger in the way he pulls on your hair this time as he pushes you off of him. 

You feel only excitement, even as he puts you up onto the countertop, standing right between your opened legs, his cock glistening against your covered core. “God, you drive me crazy,” he tells you as he kisses your neck, this time harshly enough to leave a bruise.  
  
“Armin, please,” you beg him as you jerk your hips forward, hoping to get some more friction on your leaking center. 

Almost as if he could read your mind, he brings one hand to your soaked underwear and pushes it to the side, revealing the glistening treasure you’ve been hiding from him. He moves the very tip of his index finger over your slit, touching you but not quite enough. Yet your slick coats his entire finger, that’s just how wet you are for him.

He doesn’t tell you, but the fact that you’re already this ready to take him makes his cock twitch. If he wanted, he could probably cum from touching you alone.  
  
When you raise your hips in anticipation, he retracts his hand immediately.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do it here?”  
  
As much as Armin wants to fuck you senseless, carnal desire taking over his sanity, he feels somewhat bad for doing it with you for the fisrt time in such a place. You share his sentiment and were you here with anyone else, you’d probably somehow manage to resist your lust.  
  
But this is Armin. And he’s so close to you. You’ve waited far too long for this. For his touch on your body. If you had to wait only a minute longer than necessary, you’d probably cry from frustration.  
  
And so you bring Armin’s hand close to your mouth, licking over the digits with a delighted moan, before pushing the hand down to your core, finally feeling some relief. 

“Just take me already.”

You don’t need to tell him twice, this is the final push he needs. He pushes two fingers into your sopping heat while his thumb plays with your clit, sending you into ecstasy. He watches as you open your mouth in a silent cry, admiring just how beautiful you look for him. 

He’s no longer shy, but rather forward with the way he touches you. The previously bashful look he had on his face is replaced with a carnal need.  
  
“All these months, I’ve been watching you,” he whispers in your ear as he pushes a third finger into you. You just moan, barely registering his words. “I’ve wanted to hold you like this for so long.” His voice is silky and almost amused, it makes your core clench. 

“I can’t wait to make you lose your mind.” But you already are losing it and he can feel it.  
  
Abruptly, he pulls his long digits out, making you feel empty and disappointed.  
  
“Armin, I was just about to-”

You don’t even get to finish the sentence as he swiftly takes off your underwear and presses his tip against your folds, making you moan out again. Armin holds your hips while you open your legs even further, giving him full access to your hole.

A wail leaves you as he pushes in slowly. The stretch is so good, filling you up completely. You are sure that if he hadn’t stretched you with his fingers beforehand, it’d hurt. Yet right now, all you feel is warmth and satisfaction.

“You’re so big,” you tell him in pleasure, as if he didn’t already know that. However, he takes it as a sign that it’s too much for you and so he stills himself and shushes you while he strokes your hair with one hand.

“It’s alright, you’re doing great. You’re so good for me, taking me so well.” The praise goes straight to your pussy. You suck his cock in even further as your insides twitch around him, making him moan out in delight. “Does that do it for you? God, you are just perfect, aren’t you.”  
  
This time it’s you who cries in pleasure, but you need him to move. You have to feel him fill you up with his length over and over again.  
  
“Armin, please, I need you to move, please!” you somehow manage to get out and when he looks into your eyes for confirmation he finally snaps his hips quite roughly as he loses himself in the pleasure you offer. It pushes all the breath out of you, surprising you with how much force he pushes into you, but every time he sheathes himself, he hits all the right spots.

As he brushes against your most sensitive point, deep inside you, you start sobbing because of how unbearable the pleasure is, chasing your release with every moment. You can only try to meet his movements with your hips as you desperately hold onto him, barely able to function. 

“You feel so amazing,” you moan in between his thrusts. The tempo is so fast, you barely get to take a breath. You can only hold onto his shoulders as he kisses you with passion and pushes all the way in and out of your hole.

Wet slapping noises and your heavy breathing is all the sound in the room, but you can’t bring yourself to feel embarrassed, not when he fills you up so well.  
  
“Such a good girl, seducing me just so I can fuck her in the bathroom,” he huffs. You’d probably be surprised at where the usually restrained and a little bashful boy went, but deep down you always knew Armin liked to have his control over the situation.

So you only enjoy how he finally fully lets go of all the restrains and he shows you this darker side of him, letting him fuck your brains out.  
  
He can feel you’re close, he’s already realized how his words affect you and so he pushes you over the edge.  
  
“Will you cum for me? Come on, just cum around my cock like a good girl,” he demands and as if on command, you let go and gush all over him. Your insides squeeze him even tighter as you moan into his ear.  
  
You can swear you see the stars as you reach the peak and shatter in his arms. He holds your weak form in his arms as he continues to fuck you through your orgasm. 

“That’s my good girl,” he praises as he bottoms out one last time and you can feel thick ropes of warmth coat your insides, making both you and him moan in this inexplicable ecstasy. 

You hold onto each other for a minute or two, waiting for the high to pass and when he finally pulls out you can feel his hot cum seep out. He cleans himself and you as much as he can. He watches you with enamored eyes. You’re just so beautiful and so weak because of him, it makes him smile. He still has to hold you up with his arms, as your form leans forward to rest against his chest. 

Suddenly, Armin starts to realize what you two have done. He’s on the cloud nine, but one particular worry fills his mind.  
  
“I- I shouldn’t have- I mean, I didn’t use protection.” he stutters out.  
  
You finally muster enough strength to face him and you find him blushing so much, it makes you giggle softly.  
  
“It’s alright,” you smile at him.  
  
“It is?” He lets out a relieved sigh as you nod your head.  
  
You grin up at him. “I mean, I’ve always wanted a baby.” The face he makes is worth all the money in the world, the sudden panic and ajar mouth is just perfect. 

You laugh so hard that there are tears in your eyes as you wave your hand in the air, dismissing the issue. “Don’t worry, I’m on the pill. I was just pulling your leg.”  
  
“God, you had me so scared for a moment! Don’t do that ever again.” He holds your face in his palms as he lectures you.  
  
“Oh, so there will be a next time?” you ask, heart beating out of your chest at the thought of having him close like this again. 

He blinks at you almost confused, then a bit saddened. Armin lets go of your face and scratches the back of his neck as he looks to the side.  
  
“I was kind of hoping that-” he stops to think about his words,” I was hoping that we had this thing between us. Did I misread the situation?”  
  
You can’t help but hug him, bringing his surprised form closer.  
  
“God, of course not! If I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t have ended up here with you!” you confess and you can feel him relax in your arms as he hugs you as well.  
  
“I’m glad then. I’ve liked you for a while now.”  
  
“So did I.”  
  
The two of you hold each other for a while and when you finally leave the bathroom, you are holding hands, glued to each other’s side.  
  
Some of your friends are surprised when they see you, but most of them actually expected you two to get together eventually. Only now they get to tease you about how you disappeared for over half an hour and returned looking all messed up. Next time, you should probably pick a better place than a random bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! 
> 
> SoI just couldn’t get Armin out of my head and I know I promised another chapter of Divided, but I already rewrote it like 4 times and it still isn’t perfect :((. That’s why I decided to write this one shot to hopefully write this weird block out of my system. 
> 
> Also, I’m thinking about writing an Eren x Reader x Armin fanfic soon. I’m thinking Collage AU but with ✨magic✨. It probably wouldn’t be high fantasy (cuz tbh it takes a lot of time to create a whole new world and a proper magic system like I did for Divided) but I think it could still be fun. It’d be a little side project, where I could write more freely.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading the story. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ^-^ Hope you enjoyed this little one shot! :))


End file.
